Im just like you
by Scars-and-Tears
Summary: Shes not my mother! Sakura is your mother! WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME, DO YOU WANT TO DIE? Sucky summary, great stoy, trust me!
1. Sand Blossom

Here yew go! Heh heh yea! Random Shit i guess. But read the story

* * *

Main characters

Sachiko daughter of Gaara and Sakura

Uzumaki Jori daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata

Nara Kioshi son of Nara Shikmaru and Temari

Hyuuga Nobu son of Hyuuga Neji and TenTen

Uchiha Rei daughter of Uchiha Saskue and Ino

* * *

Sachiko sat alone in a dark corner. "Hyuuga Nobu" "Uzumaki Jori" "Uchiha Rei" "Nara Kioshi" "Sachiko" "Sachiko" "SACHIKO" "Yo cousin, you're up" Kioshi shouted snapping the young girl out of her trance. Sachiko slowly got up and walked down slowly with her cousin following. "Hn!" she muttered as she got her headband which she immediately wrapped around her arm like her Uncle and cousin did. "Congrats Chiko!" Kioshi said as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Kioshi!" Rei shouted running up to her boyfriend. "Hey Rei." He said with a smile as he stopped. Sachiko continued to walk off, knowing that once Rei was in sight, Kioshi forgot about her. She slowly walked to her home, Sachiko didn't care what team she was on. She didn't like people that much, they always brought up the monster that use to be inside of her father. Sachiko had finally reached her home and was greeted by the pink haired Medic Nin. "I'm so proud of you Sachiko!" She squealed hugging her daughter. The red head smiled softly hugging back. "I wish daddy was here." She said softly. Sakura pulled back and smiled. Suddenly a flower made of sand appeared in front of her. Sachiko turned around and ran to her father. "Daddy!" She shouted as he picked her up. Tears slowly slipped from her eyes. "Ive missed you so much!" She cried as he held her. "Ive missed you too sand blossom!" Gaara said as he whipped the tears away from his daughter's face. "Daddy, please don't leave again, stay with me and mom, we've both missed you!" The 15-year-old cried. "I will, I promise." Gaara said softly stroking his daughters long red hair.

"Hello baby bro, Sakura, Sachiko." Temari said with a smile as she entered their home. "Hi Aunt Tema!" Sachiko shouted from her room. Shikamaru lazily walked into the home with his son following with Rei on his arm. "Oh hey Rei, how's your father?" Sakura asked hugging the Uchiha. "He's fine, grumpy, but fine." Rei answered. Everyone laughed. "Sachiko is in her room." Gaara pointed out as he pointed to her door. The young couple nodded and headed towards Sachikos room. Kioshi knocked on the door. "Who, what, and why?" The red head shouted. "Rei and Kioshi, we wanna come in, because every time our parents meet bad things happen when one of us is in the room." Kioshi answered. The door opened and Sachiko walked back over to her bed. "Eh, you better be glad my dad just got back or i would have kept your sorry ass out there." She muttered lying down while closing her eyes. "Hello to you to Sweet cousin," Kioshi said sarcastically.

She couldn't take it anymore, she glared at the couple who were practically licking each other's face off. "Bye, leave my room now, goodbye, yes goodbye, go NOW!" Sachiko shouted. They ignored her. "ARGGGGG NARA KIOSHI AND UCHIHA REI, IF YOU DONT LEAVE MY ROOM WITH YOUR FUCKING KISSING I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Sachiko shouted throwing a kunai dangerously close to them. The couple quickly left the room, leaving a pissed off Sachiko lying on her bed. "Chi-Chi!" Her father shouted from there living room. She quickly got off of her bed ran to Gaara. "Yes?" She asked. "Don't threaten to kill our guest please." He said with a slight smile. "Yes sir." Sachiko said with a nod. While she walked to her room she glared at the couple with a 'You both will pay for that' look on her face.

* * *

Okies Review, nice people! 


	2. Fear

_Scars-and-Tears:Thank you for all of the wonderful comments! I thank you all!_

_Itachi:..._

_Scars-and-Tears:HEY YOU, SAY SOMETHING! _

_Itachi:something! snickers_

_Scars-and-Tears: Ass! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Its so cold. So cold. It's raining! Where am I? Don't worry girl Who are you? You will learn soon, dear girl What do you mean? Goodbye girl Wait NO, come back!_

"Sachiko!" Her father shouted. She was shaking violently and tears slipped from her closed eyes. She shot up, breathing heavily. Sachiko looked over and saw her father staring at her. She flung her self onto him , crying softly. "There's something in me, A demon!" She cried. Garra held his daughter. _Not her, god not her!_ "Daddy, I'm scared!" Sachiko confessed. "I know sweetheart, I promise no one will hurt you!" Garra said softly, whipping away her tears. Sachiko cried till she fell asleep. Garra picked up the young girl and placed her in her bed. "Goodnight Sand Blossom." He whispered kissing her forehead. Garra walked to his room and sighed as he sat down on his bed. "What's wrong?" His wife asked as she sat next to him. "Nothing, It's nothing." Garra answered smiling at her. "Hmm, ok." Sakura said as she walked into the bathroom. _I can't tell her, not yet at least

* * *

Scars-and-Tears: Hope you liked it!_

Itachi:I didnt!

Scars-and-Tears: SHUT UP, YOU EMO ASSHOLE!

Itachi:...

Scars-and-Tears: Review please!


	3. Secret

Here is the new Chapter!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sachiko woke up spitting up blood. Her head hurted, her body ached, and she had an over powering urge to kill. Sachiko got out of her bed and walked out of her room. No one was awake in the household but her. She walked out of her home and into the dark night. **It's so peaceful, but not for long!** A big smirk crept across Sachikos face.

"Hello beautiful." A male drunk voice called behind the red head. Sachiko stopped walking and stood. The man grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Wanna play?" He asked, whispering into her ear. Sachiko smirked as she slowly pulled out a 2x bladed kunai. "Funny thing, I was about to ask the same thing." Sachiko turned around and slit the man's throat, faster than he could blink. Blood splattered all over Sachiko as the man fell to the ground. Sachiko walked off, leaving the man there bleeding to death.

**Who's next? **"Sachiko!" A voice shouted from the distance. "Huh, oh shit." Sachiko muttered. She collapsed onto the ground, her body now covered in her own blood and the man's blood.

Sachiko slowly opened her eyes. She shot up, but then lay back down as pain shot through her body. She looked around. **White room, fuck I'm in a hospital!** Images of death and pain flashed in her head. Sachiko covered her ears. "What the fuck is going on!" She shouted. Tears slipped from her eyes.

_Hello again, girl! _Who in the hell are you, and why are you doing this to me? _Goo…_ Don't fucking leave again, you fucking asshole! ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!!!! _Don't you have a foul mouth? _DONT FUCK WITH ME, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION. _Fine if you must know, my name is Ikibi. _Go on. _Hey all you said was 'who are you' nothing more. _Actually smart ass I also asked 'Why are you doing this to me?' _Damnit, I'm a fucking demon and I got sealed into your body by your fucking grandfather, happy! _What?! _You asked, girlie! _

Sachiko snatched all the cords out of her body and jumped out of the bed. "Sachiko you aren't.." Sakura said as she walked into the room. Sachiko ran towards her mother and punched her dead in the face knocking her into the wall. She ran out of the room and out of the hospital. Tears stained her face as she collapsed onto the ground, in pain. _I told you if I told you who I was, a secret would be reavled. _SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE!

**Why? Why me? "**WHY?" Sachiko cried.

* * *

Meh ish adding new people to this ok, and you will see what team Sachiko is on and who she has a crush on!!!! Hint Hint (Father says a annyoing yet catchy catch phrase) 


	4. Confrontment

Here you gos! MY LATEST CHAPPIE! Sry Ive been taking so long!

Well enjoys!

* * *

Sachiko lay onto of the lake, letting her body float with the cool liquid. So many things ran through her head. **Ikibi? **_Yes? _**Why didn't you come to me earlier? **_I don't know, guess I wanted you to have a descent childhood. _**I'm only 14, Ikibi. I'm still a child. **_You seem more of a teen or woman to me. _**Please don't flatter me right now, I don't really like you. **_Not my fault, hell I didn't want to be sealed into a depressing little brat like you! _**FUCK OFF! **_Foul language! _**SHUT UP IKIBI!** _Fine, mean ass girl._

"I think she's over here!" A voice shouted from the distance. Sachiko slowly slipped under the water. "Chi-chi, where are you?" Her 'Family' shouted. Suddenly something grabbed her by the waist and brought her to the surface. When Sachiko turned around she came face to face with her friend's brother and the guy she had a crush on, Uzumaki Ryu. She looked away and pushed him off. Sachiko got out of the water and began to walk off, when something stopped her from moving. "Let me go Nara Shikamaru!" She said coldly. "Not until you explain why you punched your mother." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "She's not my mother." Sachiko said softly looking down. "What?" Sakura shouted.

Shikamaru let go of Sachiko. "DONT ACT LIKE YOU DIDNT KNOW!" she shouted turning around to face them. "Sachiko, what are you talking…." Sakura asked. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Sachiko shouted. "DONT YOU KNOW THERE IS A FUCKING DEMON INSIDE ME, A MONSTER IN ME, A MONSTER THAT, THAT SORRY ASS EXCUSE OF A FATHER DAD HAS, PUT IN ME!" she added pointing to her chest. Tears fell from Sachikos eyes. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at her niece. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CLUELESS?" Sachiko asked. "Chi- chi, you need to rest up." Temari said softly walking to her. "You don't believe me?" Sachiko asked. "Sachi.." Kioshi said. Sachiko shook her head and ran off.

**They don't believe me, they think I'm crazy! **_Don't worry girl, I'm always with you! We will kill someone, to make you happy, if we have to. _**I want, I need to! **_Good!

* * *

_

Ryu looks like naruto basically, people! Oks! Hope u enjoyed! Review nice people 


End file.
